1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide projectors such as for projecting rotary slides and particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide projectors, and particularly such projectors for rotary slides are well known in the art. Examples of such prior art rotary slide projectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,964; 2,625,078; 2,701,981; 2,576,714; 2,571,584; 2,580,874; 2,241,041; 2,570,652; 1,645,204 and 3,874,788, the aforementioned patents being merely exemplary of the state of the art of rotary slide projectors and in no way exhaustive since this art is fairly well-developed, U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,204 enumerated above having issued in 1927, by way of example. Such rotary slide projectors have also been incorporated in toys, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,640, by way of example. In addition, such prior art rotary slide projectors have also provided for automatic frame advance such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,705, by way of example, or as is readily available on conventional rotary slide projectors such as the type manufactured by Sawyer, Inc. In addition, the use of rotating crank driven slides to provide a moving type picture, such as for a lantern projector, is also well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 960,519 and 2,445,651, by way of example, or British Pat. No. 1,143, by way of example. Such prior art slide projectors have also enabled selection between different types of film frame advance such as single space film advance and double space film frame advance, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,964 referred to above. All of these prior art slide projectors, known to the inventor, however, require either a separate battery or AC source of power. Although other sources of power, such as hand generators have generally been well known, such as disclosed in the hand crank generator-powered flashlight sold under the trademark FLASHBRITE by Janex Corp. or such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,393,813; 1,333,119; 1,015,298; 2,277,897; 1,411,615; 2,437,675; 1,131,063 and 2,535,041, by way of example, no such generators have been employed in slide projectors either separately or in conjunction with film frame advance. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.